Wreckless Rell
Music Career Jerrell Davis also know by his entertainent name Wreckless Rell is an American Club Records rapper often spending his time making up rap songs with his bestfriend T-Mattic but all that changed, when he met a young Entrepreneur by the name of Supernova founder of Club Records recruited Wreckless Rell & T-Mattic to his label and made his dream & vision a reality. They began recording tracks together putting together and formulating a 3 hour demo tape, a nameless track titled "demo" He is also the prominentent Executive Producer of the Last Chance Mix Tape. Influences Wreckless Rell has a influence of T.I. & Lil Wayne he clearly states he tries to combine the styles of the two. Style Wreckless Rell is a very smart individual often creating wise, intellectual and super smart rap lines, a good talker combine with lyrical showman ship skills. His style and lyrical vocabulary is comparable to his business partner Supernova who is considered one the greatest rappers of Chester, Pennsylvania lyrics, flow and delivery work together perfectly. Lyrics Wreckless Rell's style is very versatile having a difference in technique, approach and delivery. His name "wreckless rell" expresses wreckless circumstances also creating very logical lines, he combines a direct logic with a similie & metaphor technique while talking about his life like Lil Wayne. Mentions women in a appreciative way but also mentions loose women and combines their dimise with a wreckless circumstance. Lyrical sample * My name is Wreckless man nobody do it better/ I'm so hot like a red chili pepper I get on the flow, dougie wipe my kicks off/ step to the side and let Nova teach ya'll. Vocal Wreckless Rell uses a dynamic vocal to match the beat. Last Chance At the age of 16 Wreckless Rell was hired to be the executive producer on a crucial club records mix tape the Last Chance, the Last Chance had a plethora of artist, that talked about abrasive topics. He featured on multiple tracks and performing an acapella single on the mix tape known as "Cold Hearted" Wreckless Rell climbed the ranks as one of the more noteworthy artist of that era. The Mix Tape was recorded in Club Records Studios in 3 days that later was "mastered" by Club Records CEO Supernova. Last Chance Cover Wreckless Rell designed the Last Chance cover while Supernova egineered it, The front cover is assylum and the back uses brackets to create an L' Freestyles Wreckless Rell can both freestyle and write Other Ventures After Club Records Wreckless Rell started his own division known as, Wreck Records often collaborating with fellow Club Records Rapper T-Mattic where he creates recordings Dawn Of New Era Wreckless Rell collaborated for a self published mix tape known as Dawn Of New Era. Real Tribe Wreckless Rell also started his own hip hop group, with T-Mattic, C4 & Supernova titled Real Tribe. Wreck'd 1 Wreckless Rell dream was to create an tape called Wreck 1, after having a conversation with fellow Club Records rapper Supernova he created Wreck 1 which served as first self-published mix tape. Singles * Cold Hearted * City Remix * Game Plan * Sing For Your Moment Discography * Last Chance * Pen, Paper & Mind 2 * Dawn Of A New Era * Wreck'd 1